Several variants of radiating screens are known in practice. Thus the radiating screens produced by the West German firm Baufa consists of steel plates of suitable profile to which seamless steel pipes are welded in such manner that the heat transferred by the heating or cooling liquid flowing in the steel pipes, which fit into profiles of the plate is transferred through the plate by radiation into the adjacent space.
The sound-absorbing capacity of these radiating screens can be increased in halls of high noise level to be heated or cooled. The increase of the sound-absorbing capacity is achieved with holes bored in the plates, or with otherwise perforated the plates by coating the top side with heat-insulating and sound-absorbing material. Such radiating screens have the drawback that the perforations interrupt the screen plate perpendicularly to the heat flow and thereby reduce the heating and cooling capacity.